A Family
by dmhg
Summary: It seems everyone has something Hermione wants. So she sets about getting what she wants.Many years after been happy, times change, will she be happier or unhappy.
1. Some one elses life

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, I wish he and all his friends and enemies (Draco Malfoy, most of all) belonged to me, but they don't, they belong to JK.

This is my new fic called A Family.

Chapter 1 – Someone else's life

Hermione walked out into the garden of the Burrow, where Ron and his wife Lavender Brown lived. She always liked the burrow, been from muggle descent looking at all the muggle things in the house and knowing that it was a wizard house was great.

"Mione, come on" Ginny shouted and Hermione snapped her attention back to what was happening in the garden

"Aunty 'Mione" came the voice of a 6 year old Toby Potter, Harry and Ginny's youngest child.

"Hey Toby, where's the birthday boy?" Hermione asked looking for Toby's brother who was just turning 11

"Adam's over there" Toby pointed to the tree in the garden, Hermione nodded as Toby ran off.

"Hermione, glad you could make it" Harry said as Hermione handed him a preset for Adam.

"I've always been at their birthdays Harry" she laughed and sat down next to Ginny. "Where's Ron?"

"He's just take Rupert to the toilet" Lavender said as she joined the group "He still doesn't get his aim right, what a mess" she sighed. Rupert had just turned 4 and was learning to go to the toilet standing like most men did.

"I see" Hermione said, "Where's Chelsea?" a little red haired girl, of 5 years popped her head out from under the table where all the food was stood, she had white icing round her mouth. Lavender looked at her daughter and sighed

"Come on little miss, lets get you cleaned up" Chelsea pouted, just like her mum and crawled out from under the table. Lavender picked her up and carried her in side, stopping to kiss Ron as they crosses paths.

"Hermione" Ron greeted as he joined the table.

"Hi Ron, Rupert" Ron put Rupert on the floor and he ran off to chase Toby.

"Hard to believe Adam's 11 already" Ginny said looking at her son jump down 5 meters from the tree. Ginny frowned and turned back to face Hermione "He'll be going to Hogwarts in a few days"

"Don't worry Ginny, I think he is ready to go" Lavender said returning and putting Chelsea back on the floor

"I'm not worried about if he is ready, I'm worried about if Hogwarts is ready for him"

"Well he does take after Harry" Hermione said looking around and seeing a 30-year-old Harry climbing the tree from which Adam jumped from with Toby in his arms.

"Harry, don't you dare, put my baby down" Ginny screamed and ran over to where Harry was and started fussing round Harry begging him to not go up the tree himself and lest of all with their little boy.

Hermione looked around the garden. Harry and Ginny were now hugging under the tree, Toby had run off. Harry bent down and kissed Ginny on the lips earning her arms to take a tighter grip round him. Hermione smiled at the happy couple after many years of marriage they still acted like newly weds, despite having children they still acted like a love sick teenage couple, pretty much like they did when they got together when they were at Hogwarts.

Hermione then looked to Ron and Lavender who were acting much like Ginny and Harry were. Hermione looked away from the pull on couple and her gaze turned back to Harry and Ginny who were looking very loved up under the large tree.

Turning to look to the floor, feeling a little awkward she was the third wheel as she had often thought of herself when she was out with her four friends. Ginny and Harry walked back over to the table and turned up the CD player.

"Remember this?" Harry asked as it played the Hogwarts theme tune, that had been since their third year, they had been out of school so long and not heard the song since they left. Harry and Ginny looked longingly into each other's eyes while Ron and Lavender continued to kiss in the shade of the garden. Hermione listened to the song too, slightly singing along in her head.

_**Double, double, toil and trouble**_

_**Fire burn and cauldron bubble**_

_**Double, double toil and trouble**_

_**Something wicked this way comes**_

_**Eye of newt and toe of frog**_

_**Wool of bat and tongue of dog**_

_**Adders fork and blindworms sting**_

_**Lizards leg and owlets wing**_

_**Double, double, toil and trouble**_

_**Fire burn and cauldron bubble**_

_**Double, double toil and trouble**_

_**Something wicked this way comes**_

_**In the cauldron boil and bake**_

_**Fillet of a fenny snake**_

_**Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf**_

_**Witches mummy, maw and gulf**_

_**Double, double, toil and trouble**_

_**Fire burn and cauldron bubble**_

_**Double, double toil and trouble**_

_**Something wicked this way comes**_

_**Fire burn and cauldron bubble**_

_**Double, double, toil and trouble**_

_**Fire burn and cauldron bubble**_

_**Something wicked this way comes**_

Even after the song ended Ron and Lavender were still kissing and Ginny and Harry looking in to each other's eyes longingly.

"Hey, I'm going to go" she said standing; pulling the couples out of their little worlds they were in.

"Are you sure 'Mione?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I have some cleaning to do at home, you know" her friends nodded and she apparated out and back to her little 2 bedroom flat.

She dropped her flat keys into a little bowl on the side of her hallway; she took off her jacket and hung it up on the hanger. She sighed and walked into her living room, the first thing she noticed was how immaculately clean her house was and always was. She walked over to her mantle piece and looked over the pictures that were there.

Her mother and father, who were killed during her seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldermort and his death eaters had killed them. Her mother's smile was bright and she looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Her mum would have been aged 55 now and her father aged 57. Her father had his arms wrapped around his mother's shoulders and he smiled and nodded his head. The picture was the only picture she had of them done by a wizard camera so it was they only picture that moved. Her parents looked so happy and this made her smile.

Normally she would have been sad to see them so happy but she knew they died to save her and that it was their choice, they sacrificed themselves to save her.

Her eyes scanned over the other pictures, there was Harry and Ginny on their wedding day and Ron and Lavender on their wedding day. Then her friends with their kids.

Sitting herself down on the sofa she sighed once more and realized what she wanted, all her friends had something she didn't and she wanted what they had.

A family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I tell you, that dragon is the most horrible creature I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes about it you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me, he told me off for frightening it. And when I left he was singing it a lullaby."

–_Ron_

OOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Banking

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.  
"Yes...of course...but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" Ron bellowed, "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2 – Banking

Hermione ran to her office in the ministry of magic, she was looking for her appointment card for the bank that she was on her way to. It had been three weeks since she decided what she wanted to do and it all was going to start that day with her visiting the bank.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked as she rushed back out

"I need to go to the bank, I'm late for an appointment, see you later" she yelled as she ran down the corridor. Leaving Ron looking baffled.

"Miss Granger, your late" said the receptionist

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, its not too late is it?" she asked

"No, we are running later than usual today as well" smiled the young receptionist. Hermione thanked her and sat down looking through the magazine she was given by the receptionist.

"Miss, Granger, room 5" called the receptionist, Hermione nodded and entered room 5

"Good Morning Hermione, my name is Kellie and I'm going to be your doctor" Hermione smiled and took a seat "Have you looked through the magazine?"

"Yes, I like number 34" Hermione said looking rather pleased

"Ah, yes he has brains, money and charisma"

"Perfect"

"He also wants to be used only once, so your in luck" Kellie said

"That's great"

"Now shall we get started?" Kellie asked, Hermione took off her coat and nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

3 months later

"Hermione, what you doing here?" Ginny asked when Hermione called on them. Ron and Lavender were there too. The kids were running around in the garden and Adam was at Hogwarts

"I've something to tell you all, so I'm glad your all here"

"We took the day of work to be here" Harry said and Ron nodded

"I know, and I promise you'll be glad you did" she said smiling "Now, what I have to say is big, for all of us, especially me"

"Hermione?" Lavender said looking lost

"Ok, here goes. I'm pregnant" she said beaming with happiness

"Wow, err…how long?" Ginny asked

"3 months"

"That's great Hermione" Both girls said and hugged her

"Who by?" Asked a happy Ron

"I don't know" she said still beaming

"Don't know, you don't know" Harry yelled

"Your suppose to be responsible Hermione, how could you?" Ron said looking very disgusted with her.

"I went to a sperm bank."

"Hermione, why?" Asked Harry

"Because I've always wanted kids Harry, you and Ginny have 2 and Ron and Lavender have 2, I don't have any. I'm getting older, I'm 30 years old and I want kids"

"Hermione I'm really pleased for you"

"Thanks Ginny" she looked over at Harry and Ron

"We are too, aren't we Harry" Ron said looking over at Harry who nodded and smiled. He knew Hermione was stubborn and would win the argument.

"Is it a boy or a girl yet?" Ron asked

"I don't know, and don't want to know just yet"

"What's going on?" Toby asked as he ran into the house with the other kids.

"Im going to have a baby" Hermione beamed. Ginny and Lavender looked at each other and smiled. They both saw how happy Hermione looked and it brought back memories of when they first found they were pregnant.

"Another cousin?" Chelsea asked looking hopeful "a girl?"

"You'll have a cousin, so to speak, but it could be a boy Chelsea" Lavender said to Chelsea. Chelsea looked over at Hermione who nodded; she bent down to her level and cupped her face.

"If it is a little girl, i hope she turns out just like you" she said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you auntie 'Mione"

"Love you too"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review


End file.
